


i'd rather drink you up

by deadendstreet



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics - Multi Fandom [3]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadendstreet/pseuds/deadendstreet
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill for: ‘I’m pretending to be your bff because you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you’ AU





	i'd rather drink you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlybitch/gifts).



****She noticed him from across the room. Not because he was being particularly suave or charming, but because he _wasn’t_. It was rare to see a guy that good looking genuinely lack the social skills to talk to people. She watched as several women and men tried to strike up a casual conversation with him, only to excuse themselves awkwardly for some fake emergency, never to return. He stood by himself next to the washroom doors and fidgeted with his tie, loosening it slightly and then tightening it back again. He looked at his phone and frowned, the light from his screen casting an odd shadow across his face.

A few moments later someone new appeared beside him. A particularly drunk young guy was all over him and invading his personal space. The man awkwardly replied to the questions the drunk guy asked and tried his best to extricate himself from his arm around his shoulders. She shook her head and decided it was time to save him.

“Johnny? There you are!” she said, all bubbly and friendly, looping an arm around his elbow. The man looked at her, perplexed and about to correct her when she cut him off. “You said you were gonna get us drinks and then you just disappeared.”

She fixed him with a look that was meant to explain everything with her eyes but she wasn’t sure if he got it because he still looked back at her like she had four heads.

“I thought you said your name was Dick,” the drunk guy slurred, completely confused and oblivious to the ruse.

She opened her mouth to reply when the other man interjected, “yeah, my name is Dick, but my friends call me Johnny. It’s an inside joke.” She smiled at him, happy that he was finally catching on.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt but the others got us a table on the other side of the bar. We should really join them...”

Dick-Johnny looked instantly relieved. “Okay, great!” he turned to the other man and said, “it was nice to meet you but I gotta go. My other friends are waiting for me.”

With that she tugged him in the opposite direction from the man who smelled like a distillery. Once they were far enough away she let go and pushed her hair away from her face.

“I’m Kory, by the way.”

He took her hand and shook it firmly. “Dick.”

She snorted. “Wait, for real? I thought you were just messing with him back there.”

“Yes, for real.” He frowned slightly. “Short for Richard.”

 _Ooh, touchy._ “It’s nice to meet you, Dick,” she said while trying to keep a straight face.

“Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“No problem. You looked like you were having some trouble.” She didn’t mention that she had witnessed his failed flirting and attempts at small talk earlier. If he was touchy about his name, he’d be _really_  touchy about that.

He gave her a tight-lipped smile and she could feel him retreating back into his shell.

“Buy me a drink?” she asked with a wink and a smile. Now that she could observe him up close she could see how handsome he really was. The sharp angles of his face and his dark eyes that had an unexpected warmth to them.

He sighed, “I’d love to. It’s the least I can do to repay you for rescuing me from that guy.”

When the bartender leaned forward to ask for her drink order she didn’t hesitate to ask for top shelf tequila on the rocks with a wedge of lime. Dick raised his eyebrows but said nothing other than to order himself a beer. They clinked glasses and regarded each other as they took a sip of their respective drinks.

“You don’t get out much, do you?” she asked before squeezing the rest of lime into her drink and swirling it around.

“Well, I mean, yeah I do. Sometimes.” Dick stammered for a second. “Why do you say that?”

She laughed softly at how defensive he was. “I’m just saying, there were several people flirting with you earlier and you struck out with all of them.”

“Did you see the guy who was just talking to me??” he asked. “Or should I say, did you _smell_ the guy…?”

“Okay, not including him, obviously. But the second guy was pretty cute and the last woman looked like fun…”

“Were you... watching me all night?”

“Yeah!” she admitted without shame. “I was ready to start taking bets on how long each conversation would last.”

He chuckled and looked away. “It’s just, it’s been a long day. Long week. I’m usually better at this.”

“Something tells me you’re not that great at this,” she began and quickly continued before he could interrupt her.  “But your smile is disarming so I can see how you probably just lead with that and hope for the best.”

That shut him up. And then his face blossomed into a huge grin.

They chatted for an hour or so about life, work, their favourite foods and his whole demeanor changed. He looked more relaxed and when he laughed, his whole face lit up. Kory had a hard time understanding how this was the same guy she’d watched for half an hour awkwardly talk to a handful of other people. When he spoke to her now, the conversation never died and there were never any awkward lulls.

She was really enjoying herself but she couldn’t forget to keep track of the time since she had an important meeting first thing in the morning. She glanced at his watch and was sad it see it was later than she’d expected. “Damn, I gotta go.”

Dick looked disappointed but gave her another one of his tight-lipped smiles. “Well, it was really nice to meet you, Kory,” he said and extended his hand to her.

She took it and cocked her head to the side, letting her thumb stroke the top of his hand. “You too.”

He stepped out of the way to let her pass and she frowned at him slightly. “So, you’re just gonna let me go without asking for my number?”

He clumsily reached for his phone and stammered as he began to ask but she grabbed his phone from his hands and began typing before he could finish speaking.

“You really are terrible at this,” she said slipping his phone into his breast pocket and letting her hand linger on his chest. “Call me tomorrow.”

She leaned into his personal space, pleased that he didn’t back away. He held her gaze for a moment before his eyes flickered to her lips. When he looked back into her eyes, his stare was so intense she almost looked away. If she didn’t leave now, one thing would lead to another, she wouldn’t get any sleep and she’d be late and ill-prepared for her meeting tomorrow, which wasn’t an option.

Kory leaned all the way in and left a lingering kiss that was meant for his cheek but was closer to the corner of his mouth. When she pulled away, he grabbed her hand in a silent attempt to ask her to stay.

“Goodnight, Dick.”

She let her fingers slowly slide through his before turning to leave the bar.

 

The next day after her meeting her cell began to ring. She was so preoccupied with getting everything ready beforehand that her desk was a mess with files and papers strewn about everywhere. She finally found her phone under a stack of files and answered without looking to see who it was.

“Hello. Kory Anders, speaking,” she said almost out of breath.

There was a slight pause on the other end. “Uh, Kory, it’s Dick. Is this a bad time? I can call back if -”

She instantly relaxed and sat back in her chair. “Hey! No it’s actually the perfect time.”

If anyone had been walking by her office and looked in, they’d see her swivelling in her chair with the biggest grin on her face.


End file.
